Prompted Paradigms
by Leomae2.0
Summary: My contribution for NaLu week 2017! There will be Lemons! There will be fluff! Read at your own risk, some content is NSFW and/or not friendly for anyone under 18. I dedicate this entire thing to LoadedEel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you wonderful NaLu shippers out there! This is my own contribution for NaLu week 2017; I am running a bit behind due to some technical and personal difficulties, so please bare with me. My name is Leomae and, as stated in my bio, while I am not new to the community or to writing fanfiction, it has been several years. I have been wanting to get back into writing and felt that NaLu week would be the perfect opportunity to shake off the proverbial dust. This is a brand-new account, if you enjoy my writing please send love to LoadedEel who is responsible for getting me to make another one. Anyway; this will be a series of one-shots following the prompts for 2017. Some will be rated M due to very mature content while others will be T just because I swear like a sailor. Enough talking though, let's get onto the story!**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Prompt: Nostalgia**

 **Summary: It's Natsu and Lucy's fiftieth mating anniversary**

 **Rating: M – this is NSFW, do NOT proceed if you are under the age of 18 and/or are uncomfortable with rough sex that includes mild BDSM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Lucy woke slowly as the morning light filtering through the curtains gradually grew brighter. She blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes against the warm rays falling across her face. As her mind grew in awareness she stretched languidly, enjoying the feel of her joints popping in luxury. The added bonus that the stretch also rubbed her body along the hard length of her mate's form behind her, was not entirely lost on the blonde. With a small grin, Lucy turned within the arms of her love and swept her beautiful brown eyes across his sleeping features. Even after fifty years she still loved him just as much as when she had agreed to be his mate on this very day all those years ago, he still managed to take her breath away, even when he drove her crazy.

A small smirk graced her mouth and a light blush tinged her cheeks as her thoughts strayed to a less than innocent frame of mind. She would blame it on her mate's deliciously sculpted torso that was bare to her hungry gaze. Being a Dragon Slayer had some wonderful benefits; not the least of which being increased longevity and slower aging. Since Lucy was Natsu's mate and therefor bound to his soul she was also granted this benefit, as were their children since they carried Natsu's blood in their veins. This meant that while the couple were over seventy years old, they didn't look a day over thirty. So Natsu's body was still just as defined, taught, and sexy as it had been when they first mated. Lucy's shallow side was constantly pleased by this; the added perk of never needing anti-wrinkle cream was nice too.

A sleep gruff voice broke Lucy's thoughts from continuing with the mental image of eating breakfast off Natsu's amazing abs. "You know, it's weird to stare at a person when they are sleeping." Natsu smirked and cracked a green eye to peak at his lovely mate who squeaked and blushed red at being caught ogling. Natsu chuckled only for it to turn into a full cackle as Lucy proceeded to pout then glare as she smacked his shoulder. "You scared me you baka!" Lucy fumed as Natsu just smiled and pulled her down to lay her head against his chest; one arm around her shoulders while his other went to rest behind his head. He pressed his lips to her golden crown and smiled lazily as he inhaled her wonderful scent. "I'm sorry Luce; I just couldn't resist teasing you. I find it adorable that you can still get embarrassed after all these years." Lucy sighed and pressed a light kiss against his pectoral, letting her eyes fall closed again in contentment. "It's only when you catch me off guard you big lug." This was emphasized by a half-hearted slap to his chest beside her face.

Natsu could only shrug, "Can you actually believe it's been fifty years?" he asked. Lucy opened her eyes and a thoughtful expression claimed her features. "Yes and no…. sometimes, especially when I'm with the kids, it feels like longer. Then other times it feels like almost no time has passed at all." She turned to rest her chin on her forearm that was draped across Natsu's chest and looked him in the eyes. Natsu brought his arm from behind his head and gently brushed her hair behind an ear then rested his palm against her cheek. Lucy gave a soft smile and nuzzled her face further into his hand. "I can understand that. It certainly feels more like a century when I realize we managed to survive raising three kids to adulthood." His smile turned slightly devilish and he brushed his thumb across Lucy's bottom lip. "But then events like last night happen and it feels as if we're newly mated." Lucy closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine as the actions of last night replayed against her eyelids.

They certainly had not lost any of the hunger for each other over the years. Natsu was still an insatiable dragon in the bedroom and Lucy wouldn't have it any other way. Her brown eyes cracked open and Natsu hissed in a breath at the way they had darkened to molten chocolate. Lucy ran the tip of her tongue against the pad of his thumb; the corner of her mouth quirked up in a sexy smirk as Natsu's own eyes gleamed a brighter green at her actions. "It is a comfort that you can still get the job done in your advanced age." She finished with a giggle and nip to his digit. This promptly had her mate flipping their positions as he pinned her to the bed beneath his muscular form. Lucy could already feel that one muscle in particular was starting to get very firm against her hip.

Natsu growled low in his chest and ran his sharp canines against her mating mark on the side of her neck. Lucy moaned in appreciation and brought her arms around his back, pulling him closer to feel the rumble through her quickly sensitized breasts. Natsu trailed his tongue to her ear and nipped the lobe, "Careful Princess…" his voice thick and gravelly with his intentions, "you don't tease a dragon or he'll be sure to show you just how young he is." He punctuated his statement by slowly grinding his arousal against her while attacking her neck with his fangs and tongue. Lucy moaned throatily and threw her head back to allow more access. She wriggled her thighs together, feeling the moisture that was building in her core, and wished he was already between her thighs. Natsu ran his fangs along the column of her throat and Lucy delved her fingers into his salmon locks to pull him closer. She turned her head to whisper into his ear, "Maybe the Princess needs her Dragon to remind her of how much stamina he has." This was followed by a lick to the shell of his ear and Natsu strangled out a groaned growl as he forced his hips between her legs and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He ground his well-endowed length against her core and Lucy bucked up to meet him.

Natsu broke the kiss off with a hiss as her wet heat brushed the length of his engorged cock. "Well…" he panted as his eyes turned gold and his pupils became slits. "if the Princess's memory has grown shoddy the Dragon would be happy to remind her." Lucy felt a surge of heat run through her as Natsu's fangs extended and red scales sprouted beneath his eyes. His dragon was taking over as his desire grew and Lucy was thrilled that she could still cause this reaction in her mate. Natsu surged forward and caught her mouth in another kiss that had Lucy's back arching and her legs wrapping around his hips as his tongue searched out every crevice of her sweet mouth. Her fingers were still deep in his hair and she scratched at his scalp with her nails. Natsu broke the kiss and moved to her neck again, his elongated canines felt amazing as he scraped them against her sensitive skin.

"Gods Luce… you feel just as good as the first time I took you." He trailed his mouth across her collar bone to the top swell of her right breast; leaving nips and kisses in his wake. Lucy's hands trailed to his shoulders and she pressed her nails into his firm back. "Do you remember it Luce?" his heated tongue laved at her upper breast. "The first time I tasted you?" another lick and grind of his hips "The first time I bit you?" this was followed by a sharp nip that had Lucy moaning in delight and anticipation. "When I claimed you as mine and mine alone?" Natsu then sank his fangs into her flesh just above her neglected areola and Lucy screamed as she crushed his head to her chest. "Yes! Oh, Mavis yes! Claim me again!" Natsu released his teeth then lapped at the blood that welled from the bite, soothing the area with his skillful tongue. "Oh, I will don't worry. But I intend to have you fall apart first. You'll have to beg Princess." With that he moved lower and sucked her beaded nipple into his sinful mouth.

Lucy groaned as her back bowed and her arms and legs wrapped tighter around her Draconian lover; intent on pulling him as close as possible. She thanked Mavis that they had still been naked from the previous night's escapades, thus allowing this indulgence to proceed without any hindrance. Speaking of no hindrance, Lucy decided that her Dragon was being a little too tame. She loved when he fully gave over to his instincts and took her like the beast he was. With her mind made up Lucy proceeded to try and remedy this problem. As her mate continued to apply his attentions to her more than generous breasts Lucy began to trail her hand down the length of his back. She paused to give his wonderful ass a quick grope, this enlisted a growl from her lover that send a jolt of lightning from her breast straight to her core.

Lucy gasped and halted momentarily as the sensation went through her. Once it died down a little she continued towards her goal; her hand trailed over Natsu's lean hip to trace the V of his lower abdomen. Natsu's ministrations slowed a bit as he realized where his mischievous mate's dainty hand was on his body. Before his lust addled brain could fully comprehend what this meant Lucy took his thick length into a firm grip and gave a sharp tug. Natsu reared back and snarled as he released Lucy's nipple with a loud wet pop. He thrust against her palm once before reaching down and grabbing her wrist; he forced her naughty hand from himself and pinned her arm down above her head, his horns and tail burst forth as his inner beast made its full appearance. Natsu's tail grabbed Lucy's other wrist and moved her remaining arm from his back up to join its twin on the mattress above her golden head. He let go of her first wrist with his hand and proceeded to grip both limbs with his strong flexible tail.

Lucy panted as she looked up at her mate and felt a fresh surge of lust heat her lower belly and send another rush of fluid straight to her quivering core. This was her mate, her Dragon, in all his unfettered sexy glory; just as he had been when he first claimed her all those years ago and countless times since. Natsu growled in appreciation as the scent of his mate's arousal spiked; it never ceased to inflate his ego how turned on his chosen would get at the site of his Draconian features. He lifted one clawed finger and trailed it down Lucy's chest between the valley of her heaving breasts; Lucy whined and bit her lip as he moved the talon to trace circles around her nipples before dragging the sharp tip against the dusty pink buds. "Such a naughty Princess." he crooned, his voice dark gravel and smoke that promised all sorts of delicious things. "You just love to push me, don't you? You crave having me lose control and love it when I fuck you in this form. You want the Dragon to devour you and leave you in a state where you cannot take a step without remembering the feel of my thick cock deep inside you." He smirked in amusement, the tip of a fang peeking out over his bottom lip. "If you can even walk at all once I'm done with you."

Lucy groaned and shivered at his words; she pulled against the hold his tail had on her wrists, thrusting her chest forward in offering as she rubbed her dripping nether lips along his powerful erection. "Yes." She whimpered out as she continued to rub herself against her Dragon wantonly. "I want to be devoured." She locked her smoldering chocolate gaze with his golden reptilian eyes and shuddered as Natsu thrust against her. He gave her a grin that was feral and full of teeth, "Well then, if that is what the Princess desires. Her Dragon is more than happy to accommodate her." He bent at his waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before smirking and trailing down her body with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Lucy panted and writhed as her lover traveled lower along her quivering body, biting back a moan when he stopped to lap at her navel. He skipped over her most sensitive center in favor of running his tongue along the crease from her inner thigh up to her hip.

Lucy gave a small shriek and bucked her hips in frustration as Natsu continued to tease her so close to where her body craved him most. Her mate grabbed her thighs in his powerful clawed hands and held her down while simultaneously parting her legs to allow him access to her drenched sex. His eyes closed to slits and he purred at the wonderful thick aroma that rose to meet him from her weeping cunt; his mouth watered in preparation for the feast about to come. However; Natsu was always true to his word and as much as he wanted to dive forward and drown himself in Lucy's juices he had to hold off and tease her a bit more. His mate wasn't begging yet after all. Ne gently nosed her glistening lips and blew against her core. Lucy groaned then whined at his touch that was much too light for her liking. Natsu just proceeded to tap at her with his nose and tongue, intermittently blowing against her with his warm breath.

After a few moments of this delicious torture Lucy started to fight against his hold in earnest. She had no hope of breaking free from Natsu's dragon-like strength but the movement helped release some of her tension. She thrashed her head from side to side and groaned. "Natsu…" she rasped, "Please…" Natsu stopped and glanced up at Lucy's glistening face from between her thighs, his face predatory, and Lucy gulped at the erotic sight. "What is it Luce?... what do you want?" He quirked his eyebrow when Lucy failed to form a response and ducked back down to her sweet cunt. "You have to tell me what you want love, we both know I'm no mind reader." This time he ran his tongue along her slit and Lucy wailed in both pleasure and disappointment as he didn't take the contact further. "Natsu! You damn sure know what it is I want!" Natsu just feigned innocence as his ministrations grew slightly bolder with light nips to her labia but still no penetration. "No I don't Luce, you have to TELL me. Use your words." He gave a small lick to her clit and Lucy caved as her desire to be filled overrode her sense of decency. "Oh fuck!... Natsu! Fuck me with your tongue! I need you to eat me out! Please!" Natsu groaned at hearing his sweet, normally so eloquent mate, be reduced to cursing and dirty talk.

"All you had to do was ask." Then he parted her lips with his thumbs and filled her hungry sex with his long, thick tongue. Lucy screamed and bowed her back so that only the back of her head and her hips were still in contact with the mattress. Natsu's tail still held her arms captive and her hands clenched into fists as she wished to be holding Natsu's horns as she pulled his wicked mouth closer to her center. However; she couldn't deny that being restrained and left entirely to her lover's mercy was heightening her arousal to wonderful levels. Natsu continued to thrust his talented tongue into Lucy's cavern; he could feel her walls quivering around him as more of her delightful nectar flowed from within her only to be devoured by his hungry mouth. He pulled his tongue from inside her and replaced it with two of his clawed fingers and he moved his mouth to her engorged clit. Pulling the bud between his teeth he gave it a sharp suck and Lucy trashed, almost managing to dislodge him from between her thighs, but Natsu just grabbed her hips and held her still as she rode the wave of desire that shot through her body. Natsu released her clit and gave it a tender lick as his fingers scissored and thrust inside her.

"Damn Luce. You're so wet and you taste so good. You enjoy being eaten alive by your Dragon, admit it!" This was emphasized by adding a third finger and plunging his digits harder into her depths. Lucy could only whimper and thrust herself against his skillful fingers; her mind lost to the pleasant fog brought on by her mate's onslaught. Unfortunately for the Celestial Mage; this was not the response her Dragon Slayer was aiming for and he paused his actions, just as she felt herself beginning to creep up to the edifice of ultimate release. Lucy literally cried, tears leaking from her lids, when he denied her. "Please don't stop." She whimpered, Natsu gave another shallow light thrust with his fingers but refused further stimulation. "Then answer me Luce, I won't continue if I don't know for sure that this is exactly what you want." They both knew that she was, without a doubt, more than willing. It was just another part of the game that allowed Natsu to drag out the sweet wonderful torture against his lover. Lucy keened and bucked against his hand, "I do! I want this so much! Please Natsu!"

At his mate's confession Natsu's ministrations returned in exuberance; he thrusted his fingers into her while sucking and nipping at her clit. Lucy writhed and opened her mouth in noiseless screams as she was overcome by sheer pleasure. This continued for several moments before Natsu struck deep and dragged his digits along her walls; Lucy's eyes rolled back and she saw the stars that were employed by her magic as she came apart around Natsu's fingers and tongue. Her lover, pleased at her release, only pulled his fingers from her spasming walls and replaced them with his mouth so that he could devour her fluid in hungry gulps and licks. Lucy could only groan and lie boneless in the aftermath of her climax; but the dragon was not done with her yet.

With a final indulgent lick, Natsu retreated and progressed back up her abdomen and between her breasts with a series of kisses before claiming her mouth. Lucy moaned as she tasted herself against his lips and tongue. The flavor of her own release only adding to her libido. Natsu then rose, rubbing his rock-hard erection against her center before positioning so that his tip ran along Lucy's lips. "Open." He demanded in that smoke gravel voice of his and Lucy obliged without hesitation. Natsu wasted no time in pushing his cock into her open and waiting mouth; he growled as she quickly latched around him and sucked. "Fuck! Your mouth is so tight and hot." Natsu spat before giving a gentle thrust and Lucy swallowed him deeper, running her tongue along the vein that ran on the underside of his shaft. Natsu nashed his teeth and swallowed a groan as Lucy sucked harder and hummed around his length. She had always been good with her mouth. He thrusted into her a few more times before withdrawing; he didn't want to cum this way or so early.

The Dragon leaned in and rewarded his Princess with a kiss since she had been such a good girl. He then released her wrists from his tail; however, before Lucy could wrap her now freed arms around his shoulders he flipped her onto her stomach. "On your hands and knees Princess." He growled, and Lucy groaned as she complied. Natsu's tail now wrapped around her waist to help her both into position and to steady her body. He rubbed his length against her dripping cunt once before powerfully slamming into her. Lucy cried out and Natsu groaned at the feeling of their rough joining, his chest laid along her back as he grabbed her hips and gave an experimental thrust. Lucy buried her face into the pillows and moaned as Natsu's hard shaft hit that sweet spot inside her; Natsu licked at the nape of neck then latched on with his fangs as he gave another shallow thrust.

Lucy rocked back to meet him and whimpered; she then turned her face to be heard, "Harder!" she begged and her mate tightened his grip on her hips as he slammed into her. Lucy groaned and continued to push her pelvis back to meet her lover's unrelenting thrusts. Natsu set a powerful and harsh pace and he slammed into her dripping and clenching cunt repeatedly. Lucy could do no more than to moan and writhe beneath him, trying her best to meet him thrust for thrust. At his continued intrusion, Lucy's walls began to clench and quiver around Natsu's thick cock and she knew she was close. Natsu could sense her inclement release and slowed his assault. Lucy keened and tried to thrust back against him but her mate grabbed her hips hard and prevented her from driving him deeper. "Do you want to cum Princess?" he growled against her ear and Lucy let out a soft sob.

Natsu was not faring well, all he wanted to do was burry himself to the hilt in Lucy's tight hot cunt and cum himself; but he would make her beg first before he gave into his own desires. He moved slowly against his Princess and she wailed. "Please Natsu…" she panted for a moment. "I want to cum! I want to cum all over your thick wonderful cock!" Lucy did her best to push back against his hips as she said this. Natsu growled, gripping her hips to the point he knew she's have bruises later. "So be it." He gasped out before slamming into her hard, Lucy screamed and Natsu kept up the fast punishing rhythm, slamming his hips against her ass with each entry he made. It wasn't long before he felt Lucy's inner walls flutter and convulse in a vice like grip as her orgasm ripped through her. Natsu roared and let forth a stream of fire before his cock spasmed and he joined her in Nirvana.

They slumped against the mattress, both spent and gasping for air. Natsu rallied first and pulled his softened length from Lucy's core with a groan before lying beside her. His mate turned onto her side so that she could meet his face. Natsu released his dragon and slowly shifted back to his humanoid form, "Well." he grinned, "that was certainly a great way to start our fiftieth anniversary." Lucy could only giggle in sated mirth. "Yes, yes it was. Here's to hopefully; another wonderful fifty years." Natsu could only grin in agreement before kissing her.

 **Well….that was intense. Honestly with how long it's been since I've written anything I'm surprised I had that lemon inside myself. Then again maybe not lol ^.~** **I hope to get both chapters for days 2 & 3 done and posted tomorrow but we will see. Love you all! Stay wonderful and hopefully smutty! LoadedEel if you read this you are amazing and I love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone I'm back with another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. I will be completely honest and say that I just had to go re-read the last 3 paragraphs from my first chapter because I banged them out at like 2 am last night and I was kinda drunk. *shrug* sue me, I'm well over the legal age to indulge. Anyway; like I said before, I'm running behind and I hope to catch up here soon but it is Independence Day here in the USA and I will be blowing shit up. Natsu would be so proud! To my fellow Americans stay safe and have a wonderful 4** **th** **of July! Now on with the story!**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Prompt: Tarot**

 **Summary: It's not rocket science where this is going.**

 **Rating: T**

The Guild hall was just as busy and rowdy as usual when Lucy made her first appearance for the day. She smiled at one of the wonderful constants that she could always rely on; Fairy Tail would forever be Fairy Tail, meaning loud members who loved to fight and get drunk. The blonde glanced around for her pink-haired partner but after not catching a glance of salmon locks or fire anywhere she ascertained that The Salamander was not currently in the building. Lucy then proceeded to make her way over to the bar; their resident demon of a barmaid would likely know where her dragon partner was.

As Lucy took her seat Mira came up to her with a smile; she was wiping a glass with a rag and seemed just as cheerful as usual. "Hey Lucy! What can I get for you today?" Lucy grinned back at the pretty girl "I'll have a strawberry daquiri and lemon basil chicken with quinoa please." Mira pouted, "I'm sorry Lucy but we're out of quinoa right now. Droy decided to go on a diet and he's been replacing all his noodles and rice with it." Lucy hummed for a moment in thought then gave Mira a reassuring grin, "That's ok Mira I'll just have it over arugula instead." Mira nodded, "Ok coming right up!" The white haired Over Soul Mage left momentarily to relay the order to the kitchen then proceeded to make Lucy's daquiri. "Hey Mira?" the barmaid glanced up from her work, "Do you have any idea where Natsu might be?" Mira placed her index finger against her lips and looked to the ceiling. "Hmm…I think he mentioned something about fishing with Happy."

Lucy sighed, of course, Natsu would completely forget that they had planned on meeting at the Guild today if Happy begged him to go fishing. Mira could see the disappointment on Lucy's face and frowned. "If everything ok?" Lucy grinned weakly up at Mira's concerned features. "Yeah Mira, it's fine. Natsu and I had just planned to meet up here is all; but I'm not overly surprised he forgot." Mira's shoulders fell a little and she looked a little crestfallen, "I'm sorry Lucy, if I had known I would have reminded him for you." Lucy waved her hand at the sweet she-demon, "Don't worry about it Mira. It's not your fault." The white-haired girl regained her smile. "Well how about I make your drink on the house to help brighten your day." Lucy perked up herself and grinned, "That would be great!"

Lucy was half way into her meal and was sipping on her lovely free daquiri when Cana claimed the stool next to the Celestial Mage. The brunette turned towards the blonde, placing her elbow on the bar and resting her face on her fist as she smirked at Lucy. Lucy swallowed her drink then gave the resident drunk and fortune teller a hesitant smile. "Hey Cana, what's up?" Cana's smirk took on a devilish glint and Lucy blanched a little. Whenever Cana looked like that it usually never meant anything good. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Cana practically purred and Lucy sweat-dropped, "You are a very lucky girl." The Celestial Spirit user looked at Cana like the card wielder had finally lost her mind. "Um… not sure what you mean by that. I'm always struggling to pay my rent, I get my butt kicked in fights all the time, and my partner up and forgot about me today." Cana just grinned more, "Are you sure about that last one?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Uh yeah! We were supposed to meet here this morning and he ditched me to go fishing!" This was finished by throwing her arms in the air in exacerbation. Cana removed her face from her fist and leaned into Lucy's face until the poor blonde could smell the alcohol wafting from the older girl's pores. "Well my cards never lie, and they told me that you would receive a wonderful surprise today from the man closest to your heart; and we all know who that man is." Lucy blushed prettily. It was no real secret that she had a crush on Natsu; the slayer himself was the only one who seemed oblivious to it. Lucy sighed and looked down to her lap. "I don't know Cana, he either has no idea I like him or he just isn't interested." Cana reached forward and rubbed the younger woman on the back. "It's the former, I'm certain. If Natsu had any clue that you were into him, he'd be glued to your side indefinitely."

Lucy looked up at her friend and smiled. "Are you sure about that?" Cana scoffed, "Of course I am! Look at your rack! Any guy would go stupid if you liked them!" Lucy blushed again and started laughing. "If you say so Cana! Did your cards say anything about what his surprise is or when it's supposed to happen today?" "Nope." Cana spout back, popping the P. Lucy sighed, "Of course not. Well thanks for the heads up anyway, I appreciate it." Cana nodded and smacked Lucy on the back. "Don't mention it!" she then climbed down from her stool and wandered back over to her barrel of booze. Lucy just shook her head good naturedly at her friend's antics and returned to her food.

Lucy proceeded to spend the rest of her day at the guild hall. She caught up on books with Levy, they had both recently read the same romance novel and gushed over how wonderful the hero in the story seemed. She helped comfort Juvia after Gray's latest refusal of the Rain Woman's advances; and she also just people watched, gathering inspiration for her novel. By the time, Lucy was on her way home she was in a great mood, completely over being dumped by Natsu for fishing. She was humming softly to herself when she unlocked and entered her apartment, and stopped dead in her tracks. Lucy's house keys fell to floor while she started at the image in front of her completely dumbfounded. The kitchen table was set for a romantic dinner for two, complete with candles and there was a bouquet of red roses in a crystal vase as the center piece. Lucy now realized that Marvin Gay was playing softly in the background and a wonderful aroma was wafting from the kitchen. However; what caught her attention the most was the delicious site of Natsu in a suit that was tailored to fit his amazing body like a dream.

Said man smirked and walked forward to take her hand and draw her closer. "Hey Luce." Lucy could only gape up at him, "What?...what is going on?" Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We're having dinner you weirdo. What else does it look like?" Lucy looked back to the table and nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening. "I can see that, but why are there candles and flowers? And why are you all dressed up?" She turned her questioning gaze to him and Natsu blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Can't I just do something nice for you?" Lucy peered at Natsu as if he was something growing in a petri dish. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Natsu blanched, "Luce! Come on! I can do nice things when I want to!" Lucy nodded at him. "Yes, I'm not denying that but last time you had to wear a suite you complained endlessly and I was certain that Hell would freeze over before you even put another one on again."

Natsu blushed again and looked pretty sheepish, "Yeah well I remember you saying that I looked handsome and I wanted tonight to be special." Lucy felt her heart flutter in hope but she wasn't ready to just jump and believe that he was truly acknowledging her. "Why do you want tonight to be special Natsu?" The pinkette looked down and locked his green eyes with her warm brown. "Because you're special Luce. You're the most important person in my life, you're my best friend, and I'm in love with you." Lucy gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth in shock. Her eyes started to water as the emotions over ran her. Natsu panicked and proceeded to rub her arms and fuss over her. "Hey! Why are you crying! If I upset you, please don't worry about it! It's ok if you don't feel the same." Lucy could only smile and shake her head at his antics. "You baka! I fucking love you too!" Natsu stilled and just stared at her for a hot second and then a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Really?" Lucy giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Natsu laughed then grabbed her and spun them around the living room.

Once he stopped he took Lucy's face in-between his hands and kissed her senseless. Lucy responded enthusiastically, delving her hands into his hair. Natsu broke away and rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled, "I love you too Natsu Dragneel" and then in true Natsu fashion he gave a wicked smirk and proceeded to whisper into his love's ear. "Now let's Marvin Gay and get it on." He leaned back to waggle his eyebrows and Lucy laughed while she hugged him tightly. He may be the biggest idiot ever, but he was her idiot, and she wouldn't have him any other way. As they headed for the table to start their meal Lucy made a mental note to tell Cana she had been right.

 **So, there it is. Much shorter than the last but I was really aiming for something sweet and a little funny, and if I had kept going they would have really "Marvin Gayed" it on lol. Because I'm obviously a total pervert and smut fanatic ^.~ Love it, leave it, do what you want. Later peeps! Stay awesome!**


End file.
